Luna's Bishonen World Fic
by Lunaria-Rose-Lee
Summary: My first fanfic. Set in Songwind's Bishi World.What happens when an older anime addict suddenly finds herself in the world of Bishonen?Read and find out. Sorry about the lousy summery, I hate typing these things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story.

As far as I know the Bishonen world was created by Songwind.

Thanks to Songwind and Lady Demoonica Darkmoon for writing such great stories and inspiring me to write my own.

This story is mine, and so is any OC that is not listed under the disclaimer.

I'm Looking for a beta reader. Send me an e-mail if you are interested.

**The Beginning**

Luna sat at the computer in her cousins house, trying to quickly write a letter to her lawyer confirming the divorce papers had gone through. She also asked about the assault charges she had filed against her ex.

Glancing out the window of the room nervously, brushing her sandy brown bangs out of her blue-green eyes, she adjusted her glasses and continued to type.

Luna wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, she didn't want to give her ex Jason the time to find her.

Even though she had a restraining order against him, he kept coming after her. He had been arrested twice already for violations of the terms of the restraining order, but being rich and having major influence, he never stayed in jail long.

Luna sighed, she really made a mistake marrying that jerk. He had been sweet enough when she had met him, if a little possessive. In hindsight she thought she should have seen the warning signs, but as the saying goes, hindsight is 20/20. She had been a very naïve 23 year old when she married him, and the abuse started soon after the wedding. Luna filed for divorce six months later just after her birthday, after he came home drunk and smashed her into the wall.

Luna had come to visit her cousin Don, in the hopes she could hide at his house for a day or two. She had no sooner sent the e-mail, when she herd a car pull into the driveway. Peering out the window she froze as she saw Jason getting out of the car. Luna cursed as she quickly moved out of sight and sat on the floor under the window, hoping he hadn't seen her.

Luna was terrified, she huddled in a ball under the window. _Why did Don have to go out today? Why?_ She asked herself. Jason was yelling, screaming and pounding on the door of the house, after what seemed like hours to Luna she herd sirens and police shouting. It seemed the people in the house next door had called the police.

Luna gathered enough courage to look out the window after a few moments, and saw Jason being put in the back of a police car.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she decided she had better get out of the house as soon as possible. Grabbing the large camping pack she had by the door she quickly put the bag on and got ready to leave, being careful not to catch her long ponytail in the bag.

Only meaning to take one more quick look at her e-mail, she went back to the computer and noticed a message that was not there before. It had no sender and no subject, something seemed to tug at the back of her mind as she clicked on the message.

The first thing Luna saw was a graphic of what looked like a black and silver Poke-ball. Her eyes went wide as she skimmed the message and read bits of it out loud to herself.

"Bishonen…. Bishujo….catch….train….battle… what the Hell! I thought the Pocket- Bishonen site was MIA…" She shook her head, staring at the message. _No…It can't be real. _She thought as she recalled the all the fan fictions she had read online. _Can it? Aw what the heck, can't be any worse than here if it works._ She looked at the link at the bottom of the message that said Make me a trainer.

Luna clicked the link and the monitor went black. Luna felt like crying, when nothing happened. She sighed. _I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I should know better, things like that don't really happen._ She thought, as she went to turn off the computer. Before she could do anything else she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Looking for a beta reader. Send me an e-mail if you are interested.

_Italics -_Thoughts

#Boom# - Sound

**A change in perspective.**

"Owie …." _Why do I feel so sick and my head is throbbing._

I tried to sit up, which is a bit difficult when you are wearing a large backpack.

"Great, just great…. Grrr…" _Don's gonna laugh his ass off at me if he sees me stuck like this. And why the hell am I face down in the dirt…wait... Dirt! WTF?_

"Um… excuse me… miss? Do you need any help?"

"Err.. yes please… I seem to be stuck…." I cringed and blushed _Could I have sounded any dumber? _

I found myself being pulled to my feet, bag and all by a guy I had never seen before. Who looked like he was desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Thanks" _Geeze, I must look like a cherry tomato by now._ I looked around slightly baffled "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you? And for that matter, where the hell am I?"

_Gah, He's laughing at me. _I noticed he had shoulder length blond hair, and blue eyes. It took all my willpower to keep from making a rude comment. _Still.. he is kinda cute…_

"My name is Kavan, and you must be a newbie." He said managing to get his laughing to the occasional chuckle. "although I've never seen a newb with so much stuff before."

I shook my head. _I did not just hear that._ "Did you just say newbie? You mean the link…."

"Yup the link is real, and it just dumped you into the Bishi-world. Would you like me to walk you to Epoh city? It's not more than 20 minuets from here."

"I don't want to be a bother…" _Ok.. I take back the cute comment…This guy is starting to creep me out. He keeps looking at me like some obsessed fan boy._

"It's no bother to escort such a beautiful lady such as yourself."

"All right." I said hesitantly. _I guess there's no point in getting lost. But I'm going to ditch this guy as soon as I can. _

We only walked for about an hour before we reached Epoh City, but it felt like eternity to me. Kavan kept making passes at me, and I was ready to deck him.

I rolled my eyes as we approached the gate to the city. He was making yet **another** pass at me. _Can't this guy get a clue? What do I need to get through to him I'm not interested? Smack him with a table?_

"Here we are. Epoh city. The Orientation building is that way, at the end of the street. You should…"

I didn't give him a chance to continue, I just wanted to get away from this guy.

"ThanksgottagoIdonwannamissanything. Bye!" I knew I sounded like a crazed person, or worse, talking at that speed, but I didn't give a flying flip at the moment. I tore off down the street at full speed. I don't care what my old PE teacher said, with the right motivation anyone can move like hell, even carrying a 30pound bag.

Needless to say at that speed, I reached the orientation building at what must have been a land speed record. I stopped just outside the door to the building and tried to catch my breath. Needless to say I was a bit oblivious at the moment.

"Nice Usagi impression there. You must be excited to be here."

"Yipe!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't even noticed the woman leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Andi, you must be here for orientation right?"

"No problem. My fault for not paying attention." _Whoops.. just noticed I had made what looked like a classic anime dust trail behind me._ "Sorry about the dust. I was in a bit of a hurry to get away from a blond dunce."

She laughed "I noticed. Kavan is at it again huh?"

The look on my face, must have said it all. "You know that …. I'll shut up now, before I make a really rude comment."

"Don't worry about it" She dismissed my comment. "He's been at it for weeks. I think he took advice on dating from a Miroku. You're not the only one to complain. Uh what is your name anyways?"

"Oh.." _Well at least I didn't make an ass outta myself. _"Sorry, I'm so rude. My name is Luna." I cut off any comments about my name before she had a chance to make them. "Yes that is my real name, no I did not change it to name myself after any anime character."

"Must get that a lot then. I assume that you're here for orientation, but do you mind if I ask you what's with the bag?"

_Crud, what do I say. I don't want to say anything about that ass Jason._ "I was going on a trip, and I checked my e-mail from a bus depot." _Crap, I really am lousy at lying._

If she thought anything was wrong, she didn't say anything.

Suddenly a Sango poked her head out of the building.

"Hey Professor Andi, any newbs yet?"

I blinked. _She's a Professor?_

"Just one, I'll give her the rules and stuff myself. No sense in using the hall for one person."

Sango nodded and went back inside. I must have looked like I wanted to ask a question, because Andi practically dragged me into the orientation building.

_Yipe, Hyper much?_

**Elsewhere…. **

#Sirens blasting#

"Sir! We have a breach in security. Known violent offender has hacked and piggybacked in on an authorized e-mail!"

"WHAT! How in the hell did they do that?"

"Unknown. It is being assumed they hacked and copied the e-mail account, before the recipient clicked it. Authorized trainer also confirmed as entered world."

"Can we track them?"

"Unfortunatly not. All we can do is wait, and look for a dex regestration."

"Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Still looking for a beta reader.** Send me an e-mail or leave a review if you are interested.

**Quick notes:**

**In regards to Kavan**

He's a trainer, not a Bishonen. Granted he's as dumb as a rock and has no clue about anything to do with women. Sorry, I realize now I should have made that clearer. Not that I put this in the last chapter but for future reference, his only Bishujo is a Kodachi, and she hides in her ball most of the time. Thanks to PeaceLoveOcelot for brining that up.

**In regards to Submitted trainers:**

I will not be including trainers submitted by others at the moment.People with existing Bishonen stories who ask to be added (ex. Lady Demoonica Darkmoon) get priority over character profiles placed in reviews.

If you really want to have a trainer added into this story leave a review or e-mail me with a character profile. Well written profiles with lots of detail have a better chance of being added.

**To Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: **It's a great honor to be allowed to add your persona to my story, I won't be adding other trainers for a while though. (at least not ones from other people.) It would be a great help if you could give me a quick profile or summery of how you would like to be portrayed. ex. Bishonen you have at the moment, people with you, etc. simply because I'm not sure where and how your story would overlap with mine.

_Italics_ -Thoughts

#Boom# - Sound

---------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, I found myself sitting in what looked like a cafeteria. My bag had been put in a back room, so I didn't have to drag it around with me all day. Andi had told me to find her in an hour to get my dex and bish-balls, that she had drawn the blood for already.

Feeling quite dazed and a bit befuddled. I was staring at the cover of a little book on Bishi-battles that Andi had given me when she finished giving me the standard rules. No chibis, don't look for the Bishonen cities, etc. Along with an explanation on half-bish.

I know she suggested I read through it while I waited.However I just sat there and stared at the cover, lost in thought. When I thought the Bishonen world was just fiction, I thought it was neat and imagined all sorts of things. About the things I would do and the places I would go.

Now that I was actually here… I wasn't so excited. Things weren't quite like I had pictured them.

Granted I figured when people wrote about the Bishi-world I assumed they skipped the boring stuff, like having to fill out papers to get a dex and waiting an hour for the balls to be made. I guess I had hoped the go 'mad and possibly die after forty-eight hours' rule had been artistic license, a plot point and nothing more.

When Andi got to the 'three miles / Forty-eight hours' rule I felt sick. I couldn't believe that really happened. I just went through the motions after that. I didn't even hear most of what Andi had said before she told me to go sit in the room and wait, I guess I was fighting with my inner demons.

I knew all to well what it was like to have your freedom taken away, and to be forced to do something you didn't want to. How could I do it to someone else, after knowing what it felt like? I mean I know that I would never force someone to do something they really didn't want to do, but how could I just expect that by catching a Bishonen or Bishujo that they would go with me? I mean they have lives, families, friends… I don't think I could live with myself.

I sighed, put the book down and put my face in my hands. _Maybe I'm just not supposed to be here. I don't think I can do this. _I really felt like crying.

As lousy as I felt at that moment, the last thing I expected was to have someone sit next to me. I didn't even look up, a fact that would most likely embarrass me later. Mostly likely because I hadn't even noticed being spoken to.

"…homesick?" I could tell the voice belonged to a guy, I hadn't even heard the first bit of what he had said. All I did was shake my head no. I really did not feel like talking, I was too busy wallowing in self pity.

_Why would I be homesick, there is nothing left for me to really miss. No friends, no close family, Don has his own life, he doesn't need a cousin like me, that has trouble hot on my heels hanging around …damn I feel depressed……_

"Are you sure, you seem really upset…" I could literally hear the concern in his voice. I could feel the tears begin to trickle down my face, and I tried so hard not to break down. It had been so long since anyone had asked how I was, and actually cared.

I couldn't hold it in any longer the dam I had made in my emotions broke, and I broke down completely. My tears began to flow even though I tried as hard as I could to hold them back, and I know I was sobbing. I think I started babbling... since the next thing I remember is being pulled into a hug. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I could count on one hand the times I had been hugged or comforted in the last 5 years, and here I was, being held by a complete stranger who actually sounded like they were worried about me.

After I had calmed down some, I realized that I was being held against someones chest, a very female chest. Not only was I very embarrassed, and rapidly becoming red, I was also confused. _I thought I was talking with a guy..._ I managed to pull away and looked up into the face of a concerned looking female Ranma, with a soaked shirt. My face became even a brighter shade of red.

_Oh no... not only did I make a complete fool out of myself in front of an entire room full of people, I managed to trigger..._ My train of thought was quickly derailed however, when Ranma asked in a rather surprised tone of voice, "You really think of us as people?"

I blinked, and managed to shake myself out of my self imposed stupor and I kind of stared at her for a moment. I'm sure I had confusion written all across my face because all I could say was "...but... you are people..."

Ranma looked at me like I had told her she had just won the lottery, and I was confused. _This is the middle of a trainer city..._ I thought. _Didn't he...err...she all ready have a trainer?_

I was just about to ask why she had asked me that, when a mallet wielding Akane came tearing out of another section of the room yelling "RANMA YOU PERVERT!" Headed straight towards us.

I cringed at the sound of her battle cry as I yelled "Duck!" and pulled Ranma to the floor with me. Barely managing to get us out of the way as the mallet from hell flew over our heads.

"YOU BLOODY MANIAC!" I hollered at Akane as she yelled obscenities at Ranma, calling him/her a cross breed freak, and sex changing pervert among other things that will not be repeated so I can keep this rating from going any higher. I was beyond irritated, in fact I had reached my boiling point and I was ready to tear a strip off this $!#&!.

I really gave her a verbal thrashing, as I pulled myself off the floor and Ranma, who I had landed on as she tried to protect me from becoming hurt during the fall.

I covered everything from her abuse of Ranma (both verbal and physical), her short temper, and her lack of concern of the safety for bystanders. I think I also called her a poor excuse for a martial artist, among many other not so nice things. To say I got creative when I swore would be an understatement.

Akane stopped dead in her tracks when I yelled at her. I wondered if it was because no one had told her off before, or if she was just mentally unstable. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate Akane in the show, but I thought she really could use some anger management... and a psychiatrist. This however was another matter entirely. If Ranma or I had moved any slower, I'd be in a trauma ward for sure.

I was still seething when Akane ran from the room in tears, while Ranma looked at me like I had grown another head. I blanched when I realized what I had done, loosing my temper like that in front of an entire room full of people. I half expected Jason to show up and beat me for mouthing off. I tried to suppress a shudder as I looked around the room, and noticed no one was even looking in my direction.

My legs were shaking and I felt weak in the knees as I collapsed into a seat. It was then I noticed that Ranma was still on the floor, and she was staring at me. I felt totally embarrassed, not to mention a bit uncomfortable. "Ranma, are you alright?" I'm sure my voice was shaky, as I was still upset with myself and not quite calmed down.

Ranma blinked as she looked at me. "I'm fine... but why did you do that?" she asked as she got up off the floor and sat next to me. "What do you mean?" I asked somewhat confused. "Why did you defend me like that? I'm just a worthless freak." She answered as she looked anywhere but me. I'm sure I must have looked shocked and appalled at Ranma's answer.

It took me a moment to regain my composure before I could answer, Ranma reminded me of myself before I had gone to counseling. "Ranma you are NOT worthless and you are NOT a freak." She looked at me in surprise as I continued "No one deserves to be treated like that." I was quite surprised when Ranma got up out of her chair and hugged me. "Thanks..." she whispered in a barely audible voice, before she sat back down.

"Ranma... why..." I had started to ask about what that Akane had meant by crossbreed, but thought better of it at the last moment. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head, not really sure how to phrase my question. My eyes snapped open and I whacked my head lightly with my hand. _I haven't even introduced myself yet, I'm such a dunce._

I looked at Ranma with a pink tinge to my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I never told you my name did I?" She shook her head. "My name is Luna." I was going to say something else but Ranma caught me totally off guard. "Wouldyoupleasebemytrainer?" I blinked at the rush of words. "Um... I didn't quite catch that, could you please repeat that a bit slower?

Ranma took a deep breath and looked nervous. "...Would you please be my trainer..." I was a bit surprised by the request, I kind of thought that he err... she already had a trainer.

She looked down at the ground "...never mi..." I cut off whatever she was going to say mostly because I had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking. "If you think you can put up with me, I would be more than happy to be your trainer."

The look on Ranma's face was one of surprise, as I stood up and grabbed her arm. "Come on, lets go find you some hot water. I'm sure you want to change back into a guy." I still felt a bit guilty for triggering the curse. "I'm sorry for that by the way."

Ranma grinned. "Don't apologize for that, I'm a water magnet." She got up from the chair as I looked at my watch. "Well I.. err.. we don't have to meet Andi for another 20 minuets or so, to get my dex and stuff. We should have lots of time to get you hot water and a thermos." So off we went to find the ever elusive hot water.

**Elsewhere…. **

Jason was not having a good day. He was running at top speed through a forest. Trying to escape what he thought was some insane psychopath in red clothes with white hair, wielding a huge sword. Swearing all the way while dodging sword swings and arrows that seemed to come out of nowhere. He finally lost his pursuers after crossing a river.

"This is all that #$&#&!# fault." Jason fumed and swore as he trudged through a field soaking wet. Thinking of what he would do when he found his wife, which in his mind wife equaled property. Totally ignoring the fact she was now his EX-wife.

None of what he said/thought will be repeated due to the hike it would cause in the ratings.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Luna: Well thats another chapter done, phew I thought I would never get it done. My muse decided to take a vacation on me in the middle of the chapter and left me with a slight case of writers block. Thankfully Ranma has stepped in to pick up the slack until he returns.

Ranma: Hey, I never agreed to that.

Luna: You better, or I'll never finish this and I might decided to write a story about you stuck as a girl... Permanently.

Ranma: Well what are we waiting for... Starts pushing Luna out of the room Lets get to work.

Luna: See you later, and don't forget to review.


End file.
